<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers are Rarer in the Antarctic by YarnEater15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517312">Flowers are Rarer in the Antarctic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YarnEater15/pseuds/YarnEater15'>YarnEater15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The real treasure was the au we made along the way :) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also Karl Jacobs is Karl Johnson in this because everyone else has new names, Childhood Friends, Dnf will just probably be the side story B), First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Historical Fiction I guess, How Do I Tag, I don’t know how to write proper kid speech, I planned to have a dnf main fic for this au, Karl is a gardener’s son, Karlnap on full priority, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Sapnap is the son of a Marquis, Slow Burn, Sometimes they seem older than they are sorry ):, but I am so incredibly invested in this one, i’ll tag as i go, none of my fanfics are I guess, part of the au I’ve been working on, so Karl gets one too, uhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YarnEater15/pseuds/YarnEater15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap is the son of the Marquis, and while he was prideful of that fact, it meant that he’s often dragged into one too many stuffy parties. During a party held by his cousins’ family, he sneaks off to the gardens for a breath of fresh air.</p><p>Or</p><p>Sapnap, a member of the Antarctic Empire’s elusive nobility, meets the son of his cousins’ head gardener.</p><p>(Ft. My bad writing :])</p><p>(P.s. this might just be a bunch of one shots peering into the life of Sapnap, cause I suck at long stories and would do better with one shots, especially since this book is the one I will use to destress)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The real treasure was the au we made along the way :) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have so many things written down, but when I checked over my notes for this au, I realized I had this note about Karlnap but it’s a love that traverses through social statuses, and I had to write it. Also I kind of rushed this so sorry if it sucks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap hated parties. Few and far in between they might’ve been, they were still a hassle. This party was no exception.</p><p> </p><p>If anything, Sapnap believed that parties were for stuck-up adults who would just dump their kids on the nearby attendants to converse about stupid things like wine and riches. Of course, being young, he couldn’t exactly converse so casually with the adults, but that just meant he was even more bored — which usually wasn’t the case, but the Haroldens’ children were the main topic of the party (which meant they would be busy greeting and talking to the other nobles in attendance), and all the other kids were too scattered around for him to be able to find them, so he stuck to himself.</p><p> </p><p>And besides, Sapnap doesn’t think being stuffed into a suit so stuffy would be comfortable for anyone. The collar was too suffocating and the gowns (not the dresses) were too heavy and too warm.</p><p> </p><p>He knows he has to attend though, if only to congratulate his cousins for another achievement of theirs. However, that doesn’t help that fact that he was bored out of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>So, when his attendant wasn’t looking, he snuck around them and under the tables, sneaking past the columns and the dancing couples in the centre, weaving his way around the nobles strewn about. He only hears his attendant looking for him when he’s already out the door and into one of the many hallways of the mansion.</p><p> </p><p>He notes that, other than the guards, there were no servants or attendants outside of the ballroom, and while the guards look hesitant in letting the Marquis’ son walk around unattended, the glare he gave them, as if to dare them to follow him, made them stay put.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t exactly know where he was going, only that he was following the twisting and turning hallways of the mansion to wherever they took him, before he found himself just at the edge of their grand garden.</p><p> </p><p>The garden was, as expected of the Harolden Dukedom, beautiful, despite the fact it was covered in a thick layer of snow. The hedges surrounded the perimeter of the garden, and the bushes, leafless and covered in snow, dotted the grounds in groups, surrounding willow trees and conifers, giving it the feeling of a winter wonderland that the grey sky added to.</p><p> </p><p>Though what caught his eye the most was the section of the garden where the flowers bloomed (because while the Antarctic was always perpetually covered in snow, they had miraculously found a way to make flowers that would still bloom even in the perpetual downfall of snow), and the boy in the middle of it all.</p><p> </p><p>There, in the middle of all the flowers that bloomed reds, pinks, and blues, was a boy with dark brown hair in only a sweater and worn trousers, with an apron gingerly wrapped around his middle, wearing gloves that seemed just a bit too big for him, with his knees in the snow as he carefully attended the flower bushes.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Slapping a hand onto his mouth, Sapnap watched as the boy whipped around so quickly that even he would’ve gotten whiplash just from watching him.</p><p> </p><p>And when he finally gets up to his feet, Sapnap feels time stop for a moment when he finds himself staring into wide grey eyes, and for a moment he almost forgets where he is, finding himself lost in the furrow of worried eyebrows and the red flush of his pale cheeks, before he catches the tail end of the boy’s ramble, “...and I just thought that I could check on the flowers real quick because the snow was much calmer today—“</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s ok,” Sapnap interrupts, holding up his hands placatingly, though it does little to loosen the boy’s stiff shoulder, “I was just… curious as to why someone would be out here instead of — y’know.”</p><p> </p><p>And from the look of understanding he gets from the boy, Sapnap knows he probably knows that he’s gesturing to the party.</p><p> </p><p>He looks away and Sapnap can’t tell whether or not the flush of his cheeks are from the cold. Grey eyes are framed by dark brown hair, and Sapnap has to stop himself from ruffling it.</p><p> </p><p>“I-if you don’t mind me asking,” He stammers after a moment, eyes still averted, “What m-might you be doing here? I, um, thought that the party was still—“</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I left.” Sapnap says, cutting him off with a nonchalant smile on his face, “Too boring, y’know? Though I’m more curious as to who you are — as far as I know, there wasn’t supposed to be anyone as pretty as you in attendance.”</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap watches as red cheeks redden impossibly so, and only then does he notice that the boy, who he’d mentally dubbed as ‘grey eyes’, was just a little bit shorter.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is K-Karl! Karl Johnson!” Grey eyes — <em> Karl </em> stammers, and Sapnap laughs at how coy he was with his face turned down and eyes shut close, cheeks burning darker than even the roses.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, <em>Karl</em>, the name’s Sapnap,” He greets, trying out how the name rolls off his tongue, flashing him a toothy grin that causes Karl to pause for a moment, only to give him a small one in return, “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>Around them, the snow falls at the beginnings of something wonderful as Karl stammers just a bit less and Sapnap finds himself drawn in just a little bit more the longer they stay.</p><p>Maybe parties weren’t that bad after all.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To the Rest of the World I may be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>But for you, I can be human</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is decent at best, but I’m too lazy to rewrite it. Sorry if there’s some continuity errors in here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To the rest of the world, he was the son of the Ravensonn Marquis, a family loyal to the Royal Bjorn bloodline. He was a Ravensonn before he was Sapnap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After that fateful day, the two would always send letters to one another (though Karl had been hesitant to converse so casually with him), and Sapnap would visit whenever he could, sneaking away from his attendant’s watchful eyes and to the garden. </span>
  <span>Karl, after finding out that Sapnap had been the Marquis’ son, insisted on calling him things like ‘My Lord’ and ‘Your Lordship’, and Sapnap being Sapnap, took this as a challenge and decided to find a way to convince him to call him by his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he would get close; Karl would be beet red and opening and closing his mouth like a fish, before he would change the subject or refuse to talk to Sapnap for the next half-hour, choosing to tend to the plants instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap would have never admitted it, but hearing Karl call him a lord instead of his name disappointed him as if something had wilted in his chest at the title. (Something just felt wrong for Karl to call him that — though he didn’t know why.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was during one of his visits when Karl had finally called him by his name, and Sapnap could remember as if it were yesterday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had snuck away from his attendant once again, just like he had the times previous, and sneaked his way past servants and soldiers bumbling about to familiar doors, pushing it just enough so as to be quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors had given way quickly, and again, there in front of the floral centrepieces of the garden, was Karl — whose eyes were closed contentedly as the snow fell like stars, a small, joyful smile dancing on his lips as he held close a rose bloom, before he hears the doors open and turns to face whoever had arrived. Sapnap doesn’t think much of it as something burns in his chest when grey eyes meet his and their smile widens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy late birthday, My lord! How are you?” Karl greeted cheerfully, clad in his gloves and apron. The smile on his face was warm and welcoming, and if he wasn’t holding enormous scissors, Sapnap probably would’ve tackled him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap had come over a week after his 11th birthday, an event that was way too frivolous for what it was supposed to be celebrating, in his opinion. For someone like him, a smaller event would’ve been much better — or holding no parties at all. Sapnap peers up at Karl from where they were sat, on the snow by the rose bushes, and found himself peering into gentle grey eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Karl</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sapnap cautions, smiling, “I thought I asked you to call me Sapnap?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl flushes, stumbling a bit as he cuts off a dead branch, “That would be impudent, My Lord! I-I couldn’t possibly!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, who cares?” Sapnap says, waving a dismissive hand, “It’s only us right now, so nobody would mind! You only have to do it when we’re alone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl seems to consider that as his silvery eyes glance at the surrounding area, a frown on his lips. It’s quiet for a moment, and Sapnap wonders if he’s crossed any boundaries — feels the warmth falter just a bit when,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, M— Sapnap. Only when we’re alone though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the first thing that Sapnap thinks of when he hears his name, and in the back of his mind he breathlessly admits that he likes the way Karl says it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl is bright red at this point, gently cutting away at dead branches and pointedly ignoring Sapnap’s gaze, brows furrowed and lips shut tightly. He smiles, and it’s a small gentle smile that catches Karl’s eyes as he glances at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Sapnap’s ignorance, the corner of Karl’s lips turns up just a fraction, in the ghost of a smile. There’s a pregnant pause, loaded with unspoken words and feelings, comfortable as it might have been as the snow fell around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t as if nobody had called him his name before — his friends were a testament to that, after all — but it had seemed different when Karl had said it. Maybe it was because all his friends were just extended family members or other nobles of similar standing and Karl had been the first ever friend he chose for himself; or maybe it was because Karl had been so insistent in refusing, but Sapnap felt a sense of pride fill him. It wasn’t the same pride that he felt when he would win in a duel all bruised and beaten, nor was it the same type of pride as the one he felt for when his friends achieved something grand; it was softer, kinder, and more fragile than anything he had ever felt before, as if it was gently healing all the parts of his heart he didn’t even realize were hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Karl,” Sapnap whispers, dark brown eyes shining in gentle mirth as he adjusts himself to be right beside Karl, who has mostly forgotten about the flowers at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-well you asked me to,” Karl stammers, averting his gaze and — was that a pout?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap laughs, bright and loud, and soon the tension breaks as Karl tries to shush him, pushing a gloved hand against cold lips in an attempt to quiet Sapnap. Though he had miscalculated and forgot about the fact that Sapnap was </span>
  <em>
    <span>competitive</span>
  </em>
  <span> and remembered only after it was too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Karl had realized his mistake, Sapnap had already been reaching for his sides, and Karl distantly remembers that during one of his visits, Sapnap had </span>
  <em>
    <span>tickled </span>
  </em>
  <span>him as some sort of test; he remembers a little too late though because by then he’s already squirming and giggling as Sapnap reaches around his outstretched hand to poke at his sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no! Wait — I — Stop—“ Sapnap tickles him harder “S-Sapnap!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap has enough grace to grin at him mischievously, dark brown eyes twinkling in something akin to daring. Karl has no idea whether or not it’s because he had called him his name, but he has no time to waste on the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl attempts to make a move to get away, mostly successful as he stands up, twisting himself to run away, pushing Sapnap off; and he's about to run away before arms circle around his middle, and he is pulled back onto the snow inelegantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re absolutely covered in snow, and Karl feels the cold seep into his clothes, feeling the wetness of melted snow cling onto him as the snow under him thawed. Sapnap was no better, laying down beside Karl, his dark hair covered in the snow that was melting rapidly; but despite the cold that bit at their cheeks, despite the snow that had thawed slowly and dampened their clothes, they felt warm. Sapnap would never admit it, but being there — lying in the cold snow in damp clothes, laughing loudly and endlessly with Karl —  he felt something bloom inside his chest, warmth filling empty spaces he had never even known about — he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, after Sapnap had left, promising to visit whenever he could again, Karl had smiled to himself. He was damp, his clothes were freezing him, and the cold had properly steeped into his bones — despite this, despite the fact that Karl would later have to do more work in the cold garden, Karl was happy. Sapnap, even after being scolded by his attendant, had felt the same way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To the rest of the world, he was the son of the Ravensonn Marquis. He was a noble before he was a person, a knight before he was a child — but he knew, as long as he could be just Sapnap around Karl, everything would be ok.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me when I have free time to write:</p><p>Me when I have 10 assignments due: B)</p><p>But in all seriousness this one kinda sucks. I am bound to have made a mistake in my rush to finish this, but as I said I’m too lazy to do anything about it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Maybe, with you, it isn’t so dull</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karl’s letters to Sapnap mean a lot more than they seem to.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really dislike this chapter for a lot of reasons, one of them being the fact that grammarly kept telling me that I had 100 mistakes. Otherwise, if you see anything wrong, please tell me, this isn’t at all my best work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sapnap has nothing to look forward to in life; at least he thinks he doesn’t. The carefully written letters he has lovingly hidden away tell a different story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap has had his whole future planned out for him — he would graduate from Quinn Academy in swordsmanship, strategy, and magic, and advance to be a Lieutenant General of the Royal Knights. He would bring honour to his family name, continue the bloodline, and die, loyal to the crown throughout. That was his future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would lead armies should he need to, and protect his territory; fight in whatever wars his country told him to, and lay down his life for the royals. He would be just another puppet of the empire, born to serve under its people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of it made him grit his teeth in frustration every time he thought about his future, because to him it had seemed to be a dull and miserable future, constantly trapped under the scrutiny of his people. Sapnap hated that thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what was he supposed to do? It was all he’d ever known. It was what his father did, and his father’s mother, and his father’s mother's father— and back, and back, and back. It had been the only path from the start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had his whole life planned from the moment he could walk, but one thing stood out to him the most: Karl Johnson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl, with his grey eyes and gentler smile — with his kind hands and warm laughter that brightened his day like no other. Karl, with his rushed handwriting and messy papers, and dark hair that framed his pale face that flushed bright red at the slightest things Sapnap did. Karl, with his lack of caution around Sapnap and his free-spirited personality, blooming with care just like the flowers he tended to — someone who had quickly carved themselves into his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything else in Sapnap’s mind had been little more than a pebble in the road, Karl was someone he could stand beside him hand in hand in an ever-changing landscape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap was born to be nothing more than another noble, but when Karl came into the picture, it was almost like something in him would come alive. Sapnap felt like a statue given life whenever Karl would so much as smile at him; when his letters would arrive carefully stamped and yet messily written.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today had been no different, Sapnap had his tutor teach him about the history of the Empire, specifically around the era just three generations of… he doesn’t remember. The most prominent thing on his mind had been the letter that had come in that day; addressed to him in messy letters, was a message from Karl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he’d received it from his butler (A man named Punz who he had grown up with), he had been given a wary glance. Sapnap knew he meant well, but just the idea of someone having accused Karl of using Sapnap stirred a wave of anger in him that he never knew he could feel — </span>
  <em>
    <span>because,</span>
  </em>
  <span> something reasons deep within his mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>even if he was, Sapnap could not find it within himself to care.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, he had been told that he would only be able to read the rest of it after his lessons, something that greatly irked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had rushed hazily through his lessons and quickly (as quickly as he could without being improper) scarfed down his meals and when all was said and done, ran back up the stairs and into his room when he was out of his parents’ line of sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stern glares bore into the back of his head as he ran away; he didn’t care, it had been a while since he’d talked to either of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he’d gotten the letter in his hands, he all but ripped it open in his rush to read it — excitement akin to that of a child on Christmas day. The messy, clumsy writing that met him only further brightened the smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Sapnap,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How have you been? The roses have been blooming well again, as to be expected during this time of the year, despite it always snowing. My father has been talking about a new type of bloom since last spring, and their vibrancy reminds me of you — only because of how energetic you are.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Karl’s roundabout jab at his obnoxious hyperactivity, Sapnap chuckles. Something blooms in his chest, faint pink dusting his cheeks at the thought of Karl being reminded of him. It takes him a moment to properly pay attention to the rest of Karl’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Despite that though, I apologize for my late reply, I had gotten caught up in planning for the new arrangements that arrived this week and forgot to write to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap frowns, shaking away the memory of lonely days spent agonizing over the arrival of Karl’s next letter. He doesn’t like to think about those days when it was cold and lonely the way it had always been before Karl came into his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap had deepened his concentration in Karl’s words at the reminder of the cold and suffocating times he had spent alone, clinging onto them for every bit of warmth he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(In his mind, he could see Karl messily stumbling about as he wrote each word, smile carelessly dancing on his lips.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It ended quickly after, and Sapnap had never felt so defeated. It was only a page-full, on one side of the parchment only, but the words had made him feel so incredibly warm deep inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the disappointment he had felt, Sapnap felt himself perk up just a bit when his eyes caught the postscript quietly written on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>P.S — I hope to see you again, this season. I’d like to show you the flowers that remind me of your memory.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if Sapnap grinned widely at the notion of seeing Karl again, no one needed to know but himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The letter, after he had finished reading it, was tucked away quietly into a box under his bed, along with the other letters he had hidden from under his parents’ watchful eyes. On the other side of the cold continent, lie his letters in a pile under a rickety floorboard that Karl had deceivingly stuffed them into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap had little that he could truthfully call his reason to live. A beautifully carved box filled with clumsily written letters was one of them, along with the writer of said pages.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you enjoy this subpar chapter? I did’t LOL. Genuinely don’t like how this chapter just doesn’t fit well with the story as a whole, but then again none of the chapters do so idk. Also, if you saw chapter 2.5, you didn’t :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3.5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karl knew it was dangerous.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basically, I repost chapter 2.5 under a different name because it fits better here now I guess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Karl knew that his unconventional friendship with Sapnap was dangerous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People would be against them for even talking to each other — much less sharing a friendship that neither could have foreseen. After all, Sapnap had so much ahead of him; so many more people who would kill to be his friend that were more than he could ever hope to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl was just a gardener’s son, Sapnap was the next Marquis Ravensonn — it was just a story setting itself up for tragedy. It was doomed to fail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a thought that he had disregarded whenever the ravenette would come over, instead choosing to ignore the danger that lurked just around the corner in favour of messing about in barely contained laughter in ankle-deep snow; rough-housing just by the bushes dotted around the snowy enclosure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl never acknowledged it; not in the letters he poured his heart into nor the conversations they had on a lucky day Sapnap could visit; if he could he would make sure it stayed that way because he knew that he couldn’t burden Sapnap like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Karl kept it to himself, even as some of the older servants slowly became more hostile by the day — he never broke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would find strength in the letters Sapnap had sent him, and always looked forward to the days he would visit. After all, he was his friend; and he would stay that way until the day Sapnap would tire of him, carefully stamping letters written in chicken scratch before sending them back as a reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl knew it was dangerous, knew that one day everything could go wrong, but as he reads the letters of a stupidly stubborn ravenette with dark chocolate eyes, he thinks it might be worth it to be his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this in like 30 minutes I am sorry for lack of quality LOL</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me what I did wrong if you find something, thanks :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>